Not Her Beca
by RandomShipsForPitchPerfect
Summary: This wasn't her Beca, not the same at all. Chloe has lost Beca to a zombie virus but hopes to find the cure. Lily, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Fat Amy help to keep Beca contained while Emily and Chloe reach out to find Beca's humanity. Read more to find out what happens to the Bella's in this exciting story. Rated T for Language, but rating may change later on to M. Like Warm Bodies.
1. She Wasn't Her Beca

**BEFORE the Outbreak:**

 _Chloe smiled at the people that passed her and her best friend's Barden Bella's table. They had been firing brochure after brochure but no female on campus had yet to find interest. Although there was one woman who didn't fit their 'bikini ready body' need but did seem interested. That woman was Fat Amy, who insisted the two 'twig-bitches' to call her that so it wasn't done behind her back. Chloe was distressed and wondered why everyone hated them so much. She knew the past leader was a slutty, grouchy, and annoying bitch but that wasn't her. Maybe Aubrey was like that but not Chloe Beale._

 _"Oh," Chloe was speaking before she even realized who she pointed out to her highly judgmental bestie. Clutching her clipboard she continued to speak. "What about her?"_

 _She had pointed out a short, petite, and alternative looking girl. She had been wearing headphones around her neck, tons of tattoos, gauges (which Aubrey would probably rip out disapprovingly), eyeliner that made her look dark and mysterious, just an all-round attractive being according to Chloe Beale._

 _Pulling the ginger from her thoughts Aubrey spoke up, "oh I don't know she looks a little 'too' alternative for us." The blonde pleaded, hoping Chloe would stay quiet._

 _But being the bubbly, outgoing, and bouncy-fun girl Chloe was ignored the girls plea and went to try and get that dark and mysterious girl in her group. She took blow after blow from that girl but Aubrey didn't let her get away with it. Aubrey had called the girl a bitch and Chloe got worried that maybe the girl would think she was the same way. As the girl walked away Chloe looked down and made a weird face, Aubrey groaning and bitching how she believes their final year as Bella's was going to end up in a mess like the year before._

 _Chloe Beale was afraid of this as well but for many other reasons than her best friend. She didn't want to move on from this life she was now considering now. What was to come in her life was terrifying living alone with no roommate, no freewill, no parties every night, no experimenting (which was why she favored that alternative girl so much), and so much more. The Barden Bella's was her home, her family, and she wasn't ready to move on. After the activities fair she retreated to the showers after the long day to meet up with her current 'fuck-buddy' Tom. Unfortunately she wanted to break things off with him but she wasn't very keen on hurting people so she stayed quiet._

 _As she was lip locking, hip jerking, and getting drenched in more than just water from the shower head she heard singing break through the bathrooms door. The voice sounded familiar but also foreign. Stopping her embrace with Tom she waited for the singer's shower to begin, easy to hear since they were probably the only ones who would be in the showers in the middle of the afternoon. After she heard the showerhead spurt out the water she made her way to the singer's shower. Opening it slowly she saw the same petite brunette, alternative girl from earlier. She broke the silence almost instantly after her realization._

 _"You can sing!"_

 _"Dude!"_

 _"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked as she turned off the shower head_

 _"My what? Oh my god?!"_

 _"You have to audition for the Bella's…"_

 _"I can't focus on anything until you cover your junk."_

 _Chloe kept her eyes on the girl, "just consider it." The smaller girl tried to grip the curtain around her tiny body. "We sang back up for Prince once. His butt is so tiny you can hold it with like one hand."_

 _With that the soap dropped from the brunettes arms and a 'oops' emerged from the gingers lips with a faint giggle._

 _Facing away from the shower intruder she spoke, "I am nude."_

 _"You were singing Titanium right?"_

 _Now she was intrigued by the invader. "You know David Guetta?"_

 _"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe smiled wide, "yeah! That song is my jam."_

 _The brunette looked over her shoulder at the girl._

 _"My Lady Jam."_

 _Adverting her eyes she looked back into the corner she was trapped in. "Nice."_

 _"Yeah. Song really builds." Chloe added, regretting it after she had done so._

 _"Gross." The brunette commented quietly_

 _"Can you sing it for me?"_

 _"Dude no! GET OUT!"_

 _"Not for that reason." Even though the ginger so wanted it to be just for that reason. "I'm not leaving until you sing it for me, so…" She let out a sigh and the smaller girl gave in and turned around._

 _After the two had harmonized Chloe was aroused and thank god the other participant didn't notice. Looking at each other's bodies Chloe noticed that the other girl had been looking her body over but looked away a little uncomfortably._

 _"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident." Confident was a good word I guess. "About all this." She gestured to her toned, tanned body._

 _"You should be." The brunette smiled softly._

 _Grabbing the girl's towel, Chloe cleared her throat and smiled warmly back._

 _"I'm Chloe by the way, Chloe Beale."_

 _"Beca." The brunette matched her name to her appearance and Chloe smiled even more_

 _"Beca." Chloe repeated and giggled softly, "I'll see you at auditions!" She called out behind her, leaving Beca to her now very confused sexuality._

 ** _Back then it was simple._**

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY Outbreak:**

Chloe rushed down the hallways of her dorm, fleeing from infected students and teachers that followed her. Thank god for the Barden Bella's cardio seriousness. She was far from the zombies at this point but her adrenaline pumped throughout her body. Knowing she had to meet the rest of the Bella's in the auditorium she quickened her speed. She then rounded a corner, smacking into someone, something. That being a very gross, infected, and unappealing Baloney Barb.

"Hey Barb," the ginger scooted back a little. "You er…you're sick okay? Just let me go past you okay?" The zombie's eyes met hers and she knew it wasn't going to be that simple

" _Douuuucheee…B…" The_ infected baloney tit zombie growled out

Chloe groaned irritated. "Oh come on that was three years ago! Why hold a grudge?" She took out her magnum pistol and capped a bullet into the now dead Baloney Barb. "With tits like that, I'm doing you a favor."

The ginger began to run down the halls again, zombies far behind her still. She looked around and saw many undead bodies lying around with bullets through their heads. That was how you killed them. Shooting their braindead heads through the skull one way and out the other. It was how you'd assure your life wasn't at risk. Running out of her dorm she ran across campus to the auditorium. She knocked on the doors of the safe house she now called home awaiting the usual routine.

"What's your vocal scale?" Aubrey's voice barked through the door.

"Soprano, recovering from vocal nodules surgery." Chloe stated as she had many times before.

"Hold a G# for me please." Aubrey's voice softened a little, knowing now who was at the door.

Chloe cleared her throat and then did as what was requested, the door opening. Aubrey pulled her in and hugged her tight. Tears brimmed her eyes and swallowed hard. Chloe wasn't usually greeted like this so a lump of worry took place in her throat. "Aubrey?"

The blonde looked at Chloe and took her hand gently, leading her over to the Bella's she sat her beside Fat Amy. Chloe noticed everyone was uneasily quiet. "What is going on guys? Where's Beca?"

Aubrey's eyes glazed over along with the rest of the Bella's. Speaking up Aubrey choked up. "Jesse is bringing her here."

Chloe's uneasy feeling arose more, Beca was her best friend and her crush. What had happened? Did she fall and hurt herself, did she get caught in a friendly fire by the clumsy oaf Jesse, but the following words that came out of Aubrey's mouth broke her heart into millions of pieces.

"She was bitten and doesn't have long until she turns." Aubrey choked out before turning around and breaking down into a fit of sobs.

Ashley, Jessica, Denise, and Stacie all followed suit. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Lily let their silent tears fall. For Chloe and Emily they died internally. Chloe was losing her everything while Emily was losing her big sister idol in her life. Everyone's cries were interrupted by loud banging coming from the door.

Chloe rushed to the door and yanked it open, Jesse holding a very pale and bloody Beca. Letting them in the ginger kept her tears from falling. Emily had cleared off the piano, allowing Jesse to place the pained Bella. Everyone surrounded the two but Jesse looked away from his girlfriend. Beginning to walk away Chloe stopped him.

"Where the hell are you going?" She growled at the Treble

His red puffy eyes didn't meet hers, "I can't do this."

" _YOU_ can't do this?!" She shouted at him, "she's in a shit ton of pain and _you_ are the one who can't do this."

He didn't speak but pushed past her and left.

Now annoyed but fragile as ever Chloe, walked back up to her best friend and crush Beca. Looking at the petite girl her heart broke even more. She watched as the girl's eyes became more red and irritated, her muscles in her arms and legs began to jolt every now and then, and her body became more and more pale white. Chloe didn't think twice before taking Beca's hand in her own, gaining her attention.

"Don't worry Becs," Chloe spoke softly to her. "You won't turn on your own."

"Thank you Chloe, all of you really." Beca choked out as blood trickled from her mouth's corners slowly

The Bella's smiled weakly, Chloe smiling faintly down at her love of her life now that she'll never even know about her feelings. The ginger's light blue, crystal eyes looked down at the brunette's ocean blue eyes of her own and the tears finally came.

"Can't we do anything?" Chloe muttered, "Can't we find a cure in time?" She sniffled

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and smiled. "I wish." She coughed out, what sounded like she was hacking out a lung.

Lily then bolted to her part of the safe house, coming back with tons of ropes and bondage equipment.

"Lily no offense, but I rather not become a zombie obsessed with bondage." Beca chuckled quietly, her time coming close to an end.

Lily shook her head and began tying Beca's wrists and ankles on each side of a rope, she then tied the other sides to each leg of the piano. "We will get the cure soon. Just you'll have to be stuck a zombie for a bit."

Aubrey, unimpressed with the idea gasped. "No way! We are not having an undead Beca infect us all!"

The other Bella's were quiet until Cynthia Rose spoke up, "why don't we make her part of the safe house into like a caged area so she isn't running around loose? Stacie and I can take the Barden Bella bus to Home Depot-"

Fat Amy chuckled and received a look from the lesbian not long after.

"-where we can grab some good metals and stuff to keep Zombie Beca contained without 'infecting' the rest of us." Cynthia Rose finished

Beca, tied down by the ropes, still holding onto Chloe's hand nodded weakly. "That sounds, Aca-Awesome." She groaned and grasped the ginger's hand even tighter.

Lily tightened each rope and grabbed onto a bondage muzzle, glaring at everyone since they were giving her 'why do you even have that' looks.

"I'm going to put this on Beca right as she transitions into her infected, zombie self so she doesn't bite us and as we wait for the big cage for her is built." Lily announced to them, the Bella's nodding in approval.

Beca looked at Chloe with pain in her eyes, "so this is it. Until hopefully the cure is found." Chloe nodded down at Beca with tears still falling. "Chlo, this isn't goodbye."

Chloe sniffled and looked at Beca as she watched her eyes start to darken from their dark blue to a sickening black. "Alright Becs, you better come back to me then. We need you."

Beca smiled through the pain and the transition. " _I need you more though_." She screamed out as her eyes blackened, the pain taking over her body. The virus pulsing through her veins, any human cell she had was corrupted and replaced with the virus. The new Beca's heart didn't beat like a humans would, all her senses were sharpened, but her emotions didn't exist. Everyone around her was just a meal, no friends, just the flesh she desired to tear off their bones. Her grip on Chloe's hand was the last thing to go from her humanity, and sadly Chloe knew this New Beca wouldn't be easy to keep under control, because the Old Beca didn't make it that simple either.

Chloe stepped back and watched with the rest of the Bella's as Lily tightened the muzzle around Beca's head, covering her mouth. Aubrey watched the New Zombie-fied Beca with disgust and walked to her part of the safe house. Cynthia Rose and Stacie left to go get the metals that they needed. Jessica, Denise, and Ashley felt uneasy so they went to their shared part of the place as well. Emily stood beside Chloe and Lily as they watched Beca thrash around. Their Beca who used to act the same way only when she didn't get what she wanted. Now it was just sad because that wasn't the same Beca they all knew. It was definitely not the same Beca who had Chloe's heart.


	2. Hope Can Make the Heart Beat

**PRESENT DAY Outbreak:**

A few hours have passed since Beca had turned into the still restless, raging zombie she now was. She kept on thrashing and screaming nothing much to make out though. She couldn't form words nor' did anyone actually think she tried to. Chloe watched Beca not from very far but far enough that she would not tempt Beca to try and break free. Cynthia Rose and Stacie still weren't back but they had texted Aubrey and Chloe they were on their way back home with lots of metal bars to contain their Zombie Becs.

Chloe watched as Beca restlessly pulled on her restraints, not becoming tired anytime soon. Lily watched the restraints closely as she did thrash around. Aubrey stayed in her space and ignored them all, still not agreeing with this choice at hand. Jessica, Denise, and Ashley were now another pair of eyes on the thrashing girl. They winced and coward back whenever Beca screamed horribly loud. Emily just sat beside Chloe still uneasy, still unable to cry, and still not saying much since everything has happened. Everyone just watched the poor creature they knew that was Beca act like a trapped animal with rabies.

Uncomfortable as it was they all took turns singing softly to try and calm Beca's mind, hoping that maybe a little bit of her humanity was still there with them. All the Bella's have gone except for Aubrey and Chloe. Emily had tried with her self-written song _'Flashlight',_ the trio of girls tried singing songs from past sets to jog the girl's dead brain, and Lily just sang a song from her culture that no one else understood. It did however keep Beca quiet until she had finished singing, the silence upsetting the undead brunette.

"Aubrey?" Chloe called out, "have you seen Fat Amy?" No one had even noticed the disappearance of the Aussie since Beca had turned. Everyone looked around as Beca just made obscure grunting noises.

"No I haven't." Aubrey sighed and ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, "I wouldn't be surprised if she went to go get us some food though."

Everyone just kind of nodded then Emily spoke up, "Aubrey?"

"What?" She replied slowly

"You want to try singing to Beca to calm her down?" Emily asked softly, glancing at Beca who was trying to bite at her own hair.

"No." The blonde said bluntly going back to her room, "I have no desire to serenade a monster to calm her pits."

Beca screeched and thrashed around once again, this upsetting Chloe.

"Aubrey you made her upset!" The ginger looked towards her best friend with her hands on her hips, "just because she's a zombie now doesn't mean she isn't Beca!"

The blonde frowned and approached Chloe very closely. Her eyes glazed over and her hands formed as fists at her side. She breathed out slowly and annoyed.

"Chloe. That creature isn't Beca. It's a monster trapped in Beca's body. If you loved Beca like the other Bella's we would have gone through with our original plan when this was to happen." Aubrey spat at Chloe harshly

Chloe thought about that plan. They were to shoot the infected Bella in the head, singing their favorite song together for the last time. But unfortunately they disregarded this when it was Beca.

Chloe swallowed hard and gestured over to Beca. "We can't kill her. We can find a cure and get our Beca back. Why don't you want that Aubrey?!" She cried out

"Because," the girl stated. "If she was meant to die. It should have happened." Aubrey looked away from the Bella's who had let out soft gasps and dramatic sighs. "I'm going to the Treble's safe house and letting them know we have a Zombie Beca they have to worry about."

With that the blonde ex-captain left the Bella's safe house the same time Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Fat Amy got back. No one said a word since they all could hear the two fighting. The only sound filling the space was Beca's screams, screeches, and howls. Chloe winced each time Beca had screamed, she knew that the girl, zombie or not did not like being restrained. She still hadn't sung to the girl yet and now was better late than never. What did she want to sing though was the question. What song, artist, and lyrics would Zombie Beca might remember from before her transition. Then Chloe knew what she was going to sing to her love, to her undead, gross but still 'oh so loveable' Beca.

"Lily, I should be safe to get closer correct?" The ginger asked cautiously

Lily nodded and looked towards the other Bella's, "you sing to her and we'll build her Big Girl Zombie Cage." The usually quiet girl announced a little loud and happily.

As they got to work, Chloe approached the grunting Beca. Locking her light crystal blue eyes onto Beca's sickened black orbs that were her eyes. Beca went to thrash around again but Chloe gently placed her soft hand on the girl's arm. The zombie-fied Beca not sure on how to look at the gesture grunted again but quieter than before. Acting as if she was an injured animal whimpering at the gesture meant to be helpful. Chloe smiled down at the New Beca, trying to find a hint of her Old Beca but it wasn't her Beca. She was afraid she'd never see that cocky grinning, mad-lib beat, alternative, DJ again. With a small grasp of hope, Chloe began to sing the song she believed would bring some humanity to the New Beca to bring out her Old Beca.

 _ **You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**_

Carefully Chloe looked at Beca to see that the Zombie's eyes had lightened a little bit. She continued softly for the girl with more confidence.

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**_

Beca grunted loudly and her mouth formed weird shapes, Chloe thought this was a sign but was unsure. Tears had brimmed her eyes seeing that Beca, even though she was very undead was making the slightest bit of progress.

 _ **Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**_

Keeping her eyes on Beca's she watched as the eyes of the so-called 'monster' began to lighten up some more. The other Bella's unaware but Chloe taking in each part of this progression.

 _ **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am **__**titanium**_

When Chloe thought she was going to see Beca form a word the door crashed open, disturbing both Chloe's hope and Beca's peace. The Zombie-fied brunette went back to her thrashing uneasy, screeching self as Chloe fell back. Aubrey walked in with a cursing Jesse.

"What do you think you Bella's are doing?!" He shouts at them all but mostly directed at Chloe.

Chloe frowned and stood back up, "saving your girlfriend!" She shouts back

Jesse chuckled and rubbed his face. "That monster is not my girlfriend! She isn't our Beca, Chloe. Open your eyes! She's suffering being tied down. When it comes time for her to eat what are you going to do?!" He scoffs, "he will want you or any Bella in sight."

Chloe furiously wiped away her tears, "she's still our Beca deep down. I was just singing to her and I saw it!" She choked out her sob

The other Bella's stood behind the distressed Chloe with crossed arms. It was Emily who spoke up then.

"You two are too blind to see the Beca that still remains in this undead version of her." Emily sighed and closed her eyes, "someday there will be a cure. Someday we'll have our Beca again."

Aubrey laughed and looked at Jesse. "She will never be the same," she looked at her Bella's. "She will never remember what has happened before any of this."

Chloe glared at Beca's boyfriend and her 'used-to-be' best friend and breathed out slowly. "Get out."

Aubrey looked at Chloe with disbelief, "Aca-Scuse me?"

"Get out!" She shouted at the two of them

"There has to be a majority ruling." Aubrey countered quickly in a panic

"Alright." Chloe frowned, "any Bella who wants Aubrey and Jesse to stay sing a G, any Bella who wants them gone sing a G#."

Chloe pulled out her pitch pipe and blew it, each Bella behind her singing a G# to their abilities. What amused them all Beca screeched after they had did so, as if she wanted to vote as well.

Chloe smirked and looked over at her 'ex' best friend and an unhappy Jesse as they left. The Bella's resumed building Beca's Big Girl Zombie Cage and Chloe turned to see a somewhat calm Beca. Smiling down at her, Chloe went to finish Titanium for her zombie love.

 _ **Stone-heart, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone heart loves bulletproof glass**_

Chloe sang out softly as she placed her hand back on Beca's arm like it had been before, Beca looking at her with her almost normal black eyes. The ginger moved her hand over where Beca's heart would be and rested it there as she finished the song up.

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**_

And in that moment as Chloe sang that last note, under her hand where Beca's heart should be, she felt a single heartbeat, and her chest light up a light pink. The gesture quick and done Chloe froze up and knew this was a sign. She knew a zombie's heart could never beat but she just felt Beca's beat under her hand. She found her Old Beca and in time, she hoped to have that girl back soon.


End file.
